


unawakened

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Comfort, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long tough case, they're just too tired to do what they normally do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unawakened

It was a tough case, and they haven't slept in 47 hours, and Neal is literally about to fall asleep as they sit there on the couch. Peter, not in his right mind himself, sees this as an opportunity to take advantage, and gently sneaks an arm around Neal's waist, pulls him closer so that Neal is resting his head against Peter's shoulder, leaning into him, warm and close.

They've been sleeping together for months now, but always without the actual sleeping, and so this is the first time that Neal's ever cuddled up against Peter; but before Peter can gloat, even to himself, he finds himself lulled by the steady rhythms of Neal's sleeping breaths, and he leans back against Neal and can't help but close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the multi-shippers meme


End file.
